This invention relates to a method of ironing articles of clothing, such as jackets, shirts, overcoats and the like, preferably by continuous operation, and to an apparatus for carrying out the method, wherein hot air jets are directed symmetrically from top to bottom onto both sides of the articles through a plurality of superimposed nozzles which are inclined downwardly about 45.degree. to the plane of movement of the articles.
Ironing of articles of clothing, in particular those made of an industrial scale, is at present performed by pressing operation, more specifically by means of two opposite conveniently heated plates which are closed on the article while suspended on a hanger, put on a dummy, or lying in spread condition. This method has a number of disadvantages.
In a first place, the two opposite plates can usually only iron the front and back of a garment, whereas it is desirable that the sleeves thereof should be ironed separately.
Moreover, the article of clothing has to be put with care on its support in order to prevent formation of folds which may cause creases to appear on the ironed articles after pressing.
These ironing machines are, obviously, of a discontinuous-operation type, in that a single article is fed at a time between the opposite press plates, so that their working rate is rather low.